


Yuri on Ice Prompts

by AtrociouslyFailing



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociouslyFailing/pseuds/AtrociouslyFailing
Summary: A collection of of Yuri on Ice-related prompts that I receive in my ask.If you'd like to send in a prompt, simply message me on tumblr. I'm okay with most ships, but I won't write nsfw. I also take prompts for the Voltron and Homestuck fandoms.





	Yuri on Ice Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> lorienleylines asked:  
> How about a fic with Phichit and Yuuri as roommates, and Phichit deciding he wants to get a pet bunny. Maybe introducing Vicchan to the new rabbit. Platonic Phichit/Yuuri friendship please!

Sunlight streamed into the tiny apartment from the kitchen window, laying its blanket of warmth over the young poodle napping on the linoleum floor. Vicchan snored lightly as he rested, the sound only interrupted by the occasional little growl and yip. Yuuri Katsuki could just die from how cute his dog was. From his seat at the small, two-seater table, the Japanese man watched the pup dream as he sipped warm tea from a galaxy painted mug, an adoring smile on his face.

A key jiggling in the lock of the front door was the only warning Vicchan had before Phichit banged the door open excitedly. The puppy jolted awake, jumping up and running to hide behind the chair Yuuri was seated in. Despite knowing that his roommate had been on his way back, Yuuri had still startled when the door swung open. He frowned at the tea spilled down his front before turning the expression to the boy who caused it.

Phichit managed to look sheepish long enough to apologize as he shut the door behind him. Tucked under one arm was a carrier box from a local pet store. Slow scratching and sliding sounded from inside the cardboard container as the critter inside moved restlessly. Yuuri sighed through his nose, a smile inching its way back onto his face as he stood and went to grab a few paper towels. He turned and leaned back against the counter as he wiped at the mess on his sweatshirt, “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah!” Phichit gushed as he walked into the kitchen area and set the box down onto the table gently, “You’re going to love her, Yuuri! She’s just the cutest!”

He opened the top of the box, so his friend could see. Yuuri threw away the used paper towels before adjusting his glasses and walking back over to the table. He peered into the box curiously. Vicchan, hesitantly, inched his way closer to where Phichit stood beside Yuuri. The poodle sniffed the air before wagging his tail, tilting his head to one side almost questioningly. Yuuri glanced down at his puppy before turning his attention back to his friend, “While you were out, I read up on introducing new pets to a home.”

“Good thing,” Phichit laughed, “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

Yuuri’s soft laughter joined his, “How long have we been planning this again? A couple of months? Phichit!”

“I know. I know! I was much more worried about what all it’d need though!”

Yuuri shook his head before going to grab Vicchan’s leash, “Let’s get this done already. I’m ready to see her explore.”

Once the leash was clipped onto Vicchan’s collar and Yuuri had a firm hold on the excitable pup, Phichit picked the box up off the table. He placed it on the floor carefully and knelt down beside it. With gentle hands, he lifted a small, grey and white rabbit from the container and set it on the floor. The bunny’s nose twitched nervously as she took in her surroundings. Vicchan attempted to step forward but was prevented from doing so by his owner. Yuuri gently reprimanded him, telling him to sit. The dog, obediently, sat down, tail wagging in excitement.

The rabbit sniffed the floor before taking a small hop forward. Phichit slipped his phone from his back pocket and pulled up the camera on it, so he could take a video. Just after he started recording, Vicchan decided to bark impatiently. The rabbit jumped away from where the noise came from and skidded under the table. Yuuri’s eyes had widened in alarm before he shushed the puppy. Phichit couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at the sudden turn of events, “Awww!”

He turned and looked under the table, “Come here, precious. Vicchan won’t hurt you! He’s just really happy to meet you! You two are going to be the best of friends, you know.”

The bunny refused to budge, deciding it quite like the hiding spot it had found. Yuuri chuckled, “Let’s take a break and try again later. I’ll take Vicchan on a walk, so you can get her and introduce her to her pen.”

Phichit sighed dramatically, cutting the recording short as he pouted, “Okay…”

Yuuri stood, keeping his hold on the leash, “Don’t worry, Phichit. They’ll be friends. It’ll just take some time.”

His roommate turned to him with a radiant smile, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
